


jump

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to fly, you must learn how to jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jump

Lush trees fill the valley spread out below them, hedged on both sides by mountains so tall that their tops disappear into the clouds. There's a blue line coiling its way through the forests and she knows that it's really a raging river. Two hours ago they had stood beside it and Rose had looked up at this very cliff edge, marveling at how high it seemed.

Looking down at the river now, she can't help thinking to herself how very far down it is.

"You know," she says, her arms crossed over her chest as she rocks forward slightly on her toes, "humans can't fly."

"On Earth, maybe," the Doctor says, tipping a grin at her, his blue eyes shining in the bright sunshine. His arms are crossed over his chest as well, though he looks considerably more at ease than Rose.

"You humans are remarkable sometimes," he continues. "You've gone from tying strings to birds and jumping off cliffs to building airplanes, but you've still not learned how to properly _fly_."

Rose glances over him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "All right, so how exactly do you fly on this planet?"

"You just spread your arms and jump," he replies, an easy smile spreading across his face.

"You're barking," Rose says, laughing a brief humorless laugh and shaking her head as she takes a step back.

"It's just another adventure, Rose," the Doctor says, coming to stand beside her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, it's just... it's a really long way down."

"Don't think about the distance," he says and moves to stand behind her. "Relax. Uncross your arms."

Rose sighs and does so, letting her arms fall at her sides.

"Take a breath."

She inhales deeply through her nose and the Doctor's hands drift to her waist. His fingers lightly brush the exposed strip of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans and she takes another breath, though this one is considerably shallower.

His hands move to her hips and her eyes flutter shut as he steps even closer. His fingers brush against her wrists before taking them gently in his hands and slowly bringing her arms up, extending them out at her sides. His hands cover hers, the calloused palms rough on the backs of her hands, but his touch is gentle as he uncurls her fists, lightly stroking the length of each of her fingers.

His fingers drift up her bare arms, ghosting over her skin, and a shiver moves down her spine, goose bumps rising on her flesh. His hands come to her back and move across her shoulder blades where they linger for just a moment before moving again, his fingers slowly tracing her curves all the way down until his hands come to rest on her hips once more.

He leans forward, pressing himself against the length of her body, his chest to her back and his hips against hers. He raises one hand to push her hair aside, his fingers lightly brushing her neck, and she can feel his warm breath on her skin, can smell his aftershave, low and earthy, and something more subtle, something like time and the deepest reaches of the universe.

"Do you trust me?" he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

She knows exactly what he said but there's a part of her mind that hears _do you love me?_ and her eyelids flutter, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Yes," she breathes.

"Fly with me, Rose." He slides his hands down Rose's arms again, his fingers weaving through hers, gently guiding her to the edge of the cliff. "Just spread your arms and..."

_Jump._  



End file.
